Une relation foireyse
by Serspott
Summary: On voit d'abord l'évolution de Shikadai. Sa sert un peu a rien mais je voulais mettre. Shikadai aime Boruto... blablabla Sumire et Sarada... Blablabla... Accident...blablabla lesbiennes...blablabla bref!


\- N - A - R - A -

Sakura: Aller Temari!! On y est presque!!

Shikamaru: Vas-y!

Temari: Grr... Il sort ce gosse oui ou je le fait sortir moi-même ?!!!

Shikamaru: C'est un peu ce que tu esseille de faire maintenant...

Temari: Commence pas toi!! RHAAAA!!!

Sakura *se retiens de rire: Aller Temari!! Pousse!! Je vois sa tête !! Shikamaru il ou elle peu importe a tes cheveux!! Aller Tema! On reccomence!

Temari: RHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Shikamaru : Quelle bonne nouvel...

Temari : TOI!!! TU ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS!!!!

Shikamaru: C'est toi qui veut deux enfants a ce que je sache...

Sakura: Aller!! Plus que les pieds!!

Temari: Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est la ?

Sakura: 12h pourquoi?

Temari: Ces 12heures de souffrances... choses sur il me les rendra!

Shikamaru: Eh Haha!!

Sakura: Haha!! Tenez la.

Shikamaru: La?

Sakura: C'est une fille!

Temari: Heureusement ! J'aurais fait tout ce travail pour un Shika? C'est une fille c'est sur qu'elle me ressemblera! Faut reflechir a un nom! Temaki? Temachi?

Shikamaru: Attend! Pourquoi Tema?

Temari: Ah parce que toi tu voulais du.. du Shika?

Shikamaru: C'est traditionnel. Le premier enfant doit avoir un prenom qui commence par Shika. Vu qu'elle sera a la tête du clan.

Temari: Oui... mais si Gaara n'a pas d'héritier elle sera la futur Kazekage.

Sakura: Elle n'a pas une minute que voud lui embrouiller déjà la tête avec vos histoires d'héritage... Vous voyez pas que depuis le debut de votre conversation elle pleure? Temari elle a faim.

Temari: Ah oui! Shikamaru passe la moi.

Il lui passa la petite fille a contre-cœur se sentant bien collé ainsi a elle. Temari et son mari oublièrent toute histoire d'héritage en la voyant taité le sein de sa mère.

Temari:**Shikadai**...

Shikamaru: J'aprouve..

Sakura les laissa profiter de leur nouveau né et partit rassuré ami et famille.

\- N - A - R - A -

**Shikadai** se baldait dans les rues de Suna en compagnie de son oncle marionnettiste. À peine âgé de 3 ans, elle essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle voyait pour arriver a se repérer a l'avenir.

Son oncle avançait a son rythme la laissant s'adapter a l'air et la température élevé de Suna.

Du haut de ses 3 ans , elle arrivait sans peine a reconnaître le visage de certain enfants et adulte. Elle aimait particulièrement aller a l'hopital de Suna voire une petite fille avec qui elle s'entandait bien. Kayane. La petite souffrait d'une grave maladie. Mortelle mais pas contagieuse. Kayane avait des yeux blanc. Elle était aveugle. Elle avait autrefois eu de long cheveux blond mais la maladie les lui avait enlevé. Orpheline , seul l'état payer l'hôpital pour elle. Et ceux bien juste parce qu'elle était l'amie de la nièce du Kazekage.

Shikadai: Tonkuro?

Elle n'arrivait pas a séparer le tonton de Kakuro.

Kankuro: Oui Shikadai?

Shikadai: On peut aller voir Kayane?

Kankuro grimaca. Pourquoi se serait a lui d'annoncer la nouvel qui fache?

Kankuro: Kayane... Est partit...

Shikadai: Elle est sorti de l'opital?

Kankuro: Oui...

Shikadai: Elle est ou?!!

Kankuro: Au cimetière..

Shikadai: Pour voir son to-chan et sa ka-chan?

Kankuro: Oui..

Shikadai: On peut y aller?

Kankuro: Elle va rester au cimetière..

Shikadai: Il faut pas la deranger si elle reste longtemps?

Kankuro : C'est pas ça.. Elle va rester au cimetière...

Voyant l'aire que **Shikadai** abordé, celui de -je-crois-avoir-compris-mais-j'espert-pas. Il ajouta:

-Pour toujours..

Le visage de **Shikadai** s'assombrit. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux mouiller. Son petit corps se mit a trembler et Kankuro entandit rapidement des sanglots.

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la dirigea vers la tour du Kazekage. Pour éviter les regards.

\- N - A - R - A -

**Shikadai**, maintenant âgé de 10, fêter son entré a l'académie. Sa mère avait tenu a l'accompagner. Elles se dirigeaient vers le grand portail de l'Académie. Sur le chemin, elles n'avaient pas trouvé Boruto et sa famille. "Peut-être est-il arrivé à l'heure..." pensa la future étudiante. Plusieurs personne attendait là bas. Temari alla se mettre a côté des autres parents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants. Elle y trouva toutes ses amies. Hinata, Sakura, Ino et Karui. Elle s'entandait bien avec les deux dernière.

Sûrement parce que c'était surement avec leurs enfants , Inijin et Chocho, que **Shikadai** se retrouvera dans son équipe.

Elle avait aussi des liens aavec Hinata. **Shikadai** et Boruto passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et elle aurait pariait une partie de Shogi gagner que les deux enfants était meilleurs ami voir plus.

Sai: Akimitchi Chocho.

Chocho: Scrounch.. Presente.

Sai: Yamanaka Inojin, lui je sais qu'il est là alors on passe.

Ino frappa son front de ses mains tandis que la foule rigolait et que Inojin rougissait sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

Sai: Nara **Shikadai**?

Shiladai: Presente !

Certains enfants produirent des sons d'étonnement, firent o avec leur lèvres, ou retournèrent leur tête vers les enfants. Voici donc le trio Ino-**Shika**-Cho** !**

Sai: Uzumaki Boruto?

Silence. Certain dirent a voix haute qu'il avait le même nom de famille de l'hokage. Sai repeta plusieurs fois le nom. Il jeta un regard a Naruto qui demandait ce qu'il devait faire. L'hokage, malheureusement, n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir la reponse non plus.

Shikadai: Serieux? Mendokuse... Moi au moin j'ai fait l'effort de venir... pff...

On entandit soudain un crash. Tout le monde, y comprit **Shikadai **et les adultes, se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. De la terre était en vadrouille devant la statue du nanadaime-hokage. Lorsque la terre se rabatu un peu, on put voire un autre garçon, blond, avec deux moustaches, des yeux bleu océan. **Shikadai** se dit que c'était quand même classe comme entrée avant de soupirer. Un autre garçon apparut , brun, a lunette. il avait l'aire tout a fait normal.

Boruto : Uzumaki Boruto... EST BIEN PRESENT!!!

\- N - A - R - A -

Sa première mission en tant que genin avait été d'un ennui trop grant pour être decrit . Avec Inojin et Chocho ,ils avaient dû aidaient une riche femme a faire du shopping, boen sûr chocho avait apprécier la mission mais bien qu'elle soit une fille **Shikadai** n'apreciait pas faire du shopping. Elle aimait les vêtement, tout ce qui était beau comme tout enfant mais si c'était histoire de se lever et d'aller essayer 90 000 magasins, c'était sans elle.

Aussi, quand Boruto dit que durant sa première mission en compagnie de Sarada Uchiha , Mitsuki et leur sensei Konoha-maru, ils avaient arrêté des nukenins super puissant elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et d'être legerment jalouse.

\- N - A - R - A -

Alors âgé de 16 ans, Chunin, et bien malgré elle amoureuse, **Shikadai **est le portraitde son père bien qu'elle les traits de son visage fin comme sa mère.

Ses cheveux attaché en une haute queue de cheval , une peau halée comme son père, mais des yeux et des trait fin comme sa mère, le hasard avait fait en sorte que physiquement elle soit a égal-égal avec ses parents. Elle a toujours une mine ennuyé, c'est une flemmarde comme aime le dire sa mère. Mais lorsqu'un sujet la passionne , elle devient alors très curieuse, bavarde, enthousiaste et infatigable. Ses amis aime l'appellé bipolaire, les adultes aime l'appelle : petite-fille-normal. Mais ils sont tous contrdit par Temari qui assure que sa fille est extra-ordinaire! Belle, intelligente, talentueuse... etc. Iwabe, Denki, et quelques filles éclate de rire. Mais lorsqu'ils voient les autres approuvé cette definition ,ils se taisent et gromelle des choses inaudible dans leurs barbes.

Son amour? Uzumaki Boruto. Pourquoi? Pour tout!

Sa beauté, son intelligence , son caractère, ses qualités , ses défauts, tout! Ils lui sepblait parfait! Ses defauts faisais de oui quelqu'un de normal. Elle aimait toujours se perdre dans ses yeux océan. Ça pouvait lui arrivé n'importe quand. Le moment était le plus souvent gacher par quelqu'un. (**_Je ne cite personne mais... *KOF KOF* Iwabe *KOF KOF* Cette toux n'est pas volontaire.. vous auriez un sirop contre la toux?)_**

Aujourd'hui elle avait justement rendez-vous avec lui. Elle aurait bien voulu se promettre qu'elle ne rougirais pas... mais... c'est impossible de ne pas rougir devant Boruto.

Ils sont devant le EclairBeurger. Leur restaurant favoris. Shikadai poussa un soupir empli de lassitude. Boruto arriva a ce moment.

Boruto: Je t'ai fait attendre?

Shuikadai: Non, je suis venue en avance.

Boruto: Ah...

Un silence s'installe entre eux. **Shikadai** observait le sol. Boruto observait ses beau yeux vert emeraude un peu sombre. Il aimait se perdre dans ce regard qui brillait toujours d'intelligence, qui petillait toujours de gentillesse. Il se posait des question. Elle s'était reveillé tôt ? Pourquoi? Elle n'est pas du genre a venir tôt. Il se raprocha d'elle. Il étaient tous les deux a quelque centimètres loin de l'autre. **Shikadai** releva les yeux. Elle tomba devant les levres de l'Uzumaki. Boruto avait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle.

Il se pencha legerement. Le regard se croise et **Shikadai** rougit. Boruto la trouva adorable a ce moment. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose sur elle. N'importe quoi! Qu'est super belle, intelligente, à quel point il avait besoin d'elled'elle surement. Mais l'instant aurait été gacher. Et ça il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre...

Serveur: Eh les jeunes c'est pas pour vous embêtée mais a rester là comme sa vous derangez la cliantelle et .. oh..euh.. oups je crois que je derange...désolé...

Le serveur rentra vite dans le restaurant annoncée la nouvelle. Le gosse de l'Hokage sortait avec la fille du conseillait de son père !

Les deux ninja s'écarterent rouge.

**Shikadai** pensait d'horrible chose a l'égard du serveur..

Boruto avait sans doute les plus grandes envie de meurtre que personne dans sa generation n'en n'eu jamais eu. Mais la réalité le frappat. Il allait embrasser la fille du meilleur ami de son père alors... que... qu'il était déjà en couple! La perspective d'être en couple en ce moment ne l'arrangais pas du tout. Il était amoureux de Shikadai, maintenant il savait, mais comment l'anoncer a Sumire? De toute manière il ne pouvait pas maintenant... Il n'était pas du genre a tromper qui que se soit et sa n'allait pas commencer maintenant!

Boruto: Desoler Shikadai!! On a failli s'embrasser! Quel drôle d'idée ! En plus je suis en couple avec Sumire!! Une chance que le serveur était passé par là !!

Dire ces phrases le Brisère . Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer tout de suite!

**Shikadai** sentit comme un poid lourd dans sa cage thoracique... Ses yeux se mouillerent. Mais elle essuya les larmes.

Shikadai: C'est vrai... Heureusement qu'il était là ! Les gens aurait pu croire qu'on était en couple!! N'importe quoi!!

**Shikadai **sentit son poid d'alourdir. Elle ne voulait plus rester avec Boruto. Elle ne pourrais pas le regarder , heureux avec Sumire, et elle , elle le regarderait, un faux sourir aux lèvres, souffrant d'un amour a sens unique.

Shikadai: Desoler Boruto! Je me sens pas bien, on remet sa a une prochaine fois!

Boruto se sentit triste, maintenant ?!

Boruto: Bien sur je comprend... Je te recompagne chez toi **Shikadai**?

Shikadai: Pas la peine!

Boruto: Allé vite sinon... tu vas te sentir encore plus mal!

Il la prit dans ses bras et courut de toit en toit. Il la deposa devant chez elle. Ils n'avaient pas parlé durant tout le trajet. Il eu beaucoup de peine. Lui qui esperait pouvoir discuter comme d'habitude avec durant le trajet . Peut-être que le fait qu'il les pris dans ses bras l'avait mis trop mal à l'aise pour engager la conversation? Il jeta un regard vers elle et la trouva profondement enfndormi dans ses bras. Il sourit et éclata de rire. Il entra chez elle. Il trouva Temari sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'apretait visiblement a sortir. Mais elle arrêta tout ses mouvement quand elle vis sa fille , peut-être blaissé et inconsciante, dans les bras d'un garçon!

Temari: **Shikadai**! Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Boruto: Rien! Elle ne se sentait pas bien alors je l'ai porté jusqu'ici et elle s'est endormi!

Temari: Ouf... Dépose la dans sa chambre. Tu as dit qu'elle se sentait pas bien?

Boruto: Oui...

Temari: Après que vous ayez mangé ? Raconte moi tout!! Même les trucs gênant !

Boruto: Ah ... euh...

Il rougit et lui raconta tout, même keur presque baisé. Temari comprit et jeta un coup d'oeil a sa fille. Elle lui embrasse la joue et dit a Boruto qu'il pouvait partir.

Elle fit a mangé, pris le telephone fixe de la maison. Les portables n'existe pas.

_Discussion telephonique:_Temari: Allô ?.Kankuro?.. Oui c'est moi... Toujours chez moi, j'aurais du retard... non rien de grave...C'est juste **Shikadai** qui se sent pas bien...

Kankuro cria alors au telephone tellement fort que les voisin ont du entandre:

-ALORS C'EST GRAVE!!

Elle soupira et lui dit qu'elle se reposait et que tout allait bien. Elle se mettait en route maintenant.

Kankuro: Oue...

\- N - A - R - A -

Cela fait 1 mois que Boruto tente de rompre avec Sumire. Que **Shikadai** a le cœur brisé . En mission avec Inojin et Chocho, ils doivent guetter l'arrivée d'un train que des bandits ont pris sous leur contrôle

Inojin: Alors **Shika**? On fait quoi?

Chocho: C'est chiant cette mission...

Shikadai: C'est moi qui suit sensé dire ça...

Inojin: Eh t'a des cernes! T'es sur de dormir correctement ?

Chocho: Bien sûr qu'elle dort!

Inojin: Ouais mais y a une différence entre dormir et avoir un bon someille réparateur.

Chocho: C'est quoi la différence ?

Inojin: Bah... quand tu fais que dormir... bah tu dors.. juste comme ça! Alors que quand t'as un someille réparateur bah.. tu te repose..

Shikadai: Vos gueuls.. je vais bien.. -_-

Inojin: On dirait pas..

Chocho: Peut-être que tu mange pas bien! Tu es maigre! Je m'occuperais de ta nourriture quand on rentrera!

Shiladai: Si ça t'amuse... pff

Inojin: Eh sinon **Shikadai **c'est quoi le plan?

Shikadai: Le plan c'est tu la ferme et tu me laisse reflechir!

Chocho: Calme toi!

Shidadai: Pff...

Shikadai regarda le ciel. Inojin et Chocho ne dirent plus un mot. Ils savaient que lorsqu'elle se metait dans cette position elle rereflechissait.

Shikadai: Inojin.. prepare une armé de monstre, et de souris.

Inojin: Hai!

Shikadai: Chocho, met-toi sur les rails, tu vas arrêter le train avec ta main géante !

Chocho: Seule?

Shikadai: Non! Je vais t'aider avec ma manipulation des ombres et 2 monstres a Inojin. Les souris de Inojin iront mettre la pagaille dans le train. Une fois le train arrêter, on rentre on arrête les mechants , on rentre et Inojin s'occupe de faire le rapport!

Inojin: Pourquoi moi?!

Chocho: Oh je suis d'accord avec elle!

Inojin : C'est pas juste!

Shikadai: Vos gueules!!

Elle partit se mettre en position dans un coins de la roche a côté des rails

Chocho fit une tête blasé et Inojin soupira.

Inojin: T'es pas obliger d'être aussi désagréable tu sais!

\- N - A - R - A -

Le plan ce deroula a M-E-R-V-E-I-L-L-E , si on exclut le fait que Inojin a un bras cassé, Chocho a un bras et une jambe paralysé, et** Shikadai** est ...dans une sorte .. de coma.

Sumire: Boruto!

Le dit Boruto se retourna vers sa petite amie.

Sumire: Tu as appris la nouvelle?!

Boruto: Nan, c'est quoi?

Sumire: L'équipe 10 est revenue de mission...

Boruto baissa les yeux en pensant a **Shikadai**.

Sumire: Et tout les membre sont plus ou moin gravement blaissé !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Boruto: Comment ça blaissé ?

Sumire: Inojin a un bras cassé et on vient juste de découvrir qu'il a une côte fellé! Chocho devrait avoir la jambe et un bras paralysé mais sa s'est infecté dans tou son corps! Elle est entièrement paralysé !Boruto: Et **Shikadai **?

Sumire:**Shikadai**... elle est dans une sorte de coma...

Son monde tomba. **Shikadai** blaissé? Il porta ses mains a sa tête.

Boruto: Nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan nan!

Sumire: Boruto?

Boruto: Comment **Shikadai **a put être blaissé ?

Boruto: Il s'est passé quoi?

Sumire: D'abord calme toi...

Boruto: Nan je me calme pas ! Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Sumire: Me parle pas comme ça!

Boruto: Je te parle comme je veux!

Sumire: Bah non! Et puis pourquoi toute cette agitation pour **Shikadai**?!

Boruto: PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE!.

Sumire recula les larmes aux yeux.

Sumire: Tu me trompais?

Boruto: Nan! Je l'aime c'est tout! Une fois... j'ai failli l'embrasser mais on s'est arrêter juste a temps et on sait plus trop reparlé après !

Sumire: Tu l'aime! Pour moi c'est comme si tu me trompais!.

Boruto: Alors degage! C'est fini!

Sumire: Tu m'arrache les mots de la bouche! Connard!

Elle s'enfuit en couranr... Sarada, qui avait assisté a toute la scène se sentait ... gêné. (**bah en mm temps mdrr**)

Boruto: J'y vais!

Sarada: Oui.. euh... je t'accompagne... Pour chocho hein!

Boruto: Hmf...

Ils partirent . Boruto devant Sarada accélérait a chaque pas. Ils finirent par arriver a l'hopital.

Boruto: Bonjour bonjour!! Je cherche une patiente qui s'appelle Nara **Shikadai**, vous poubez me.donner sa chambre en **vitesse**?!

La dame tourna trèeeeees lentement, les page de son lire jusqu'a arriver a l'onglet 《N》

Madame: Nae... Nao... Naba... Naci...Nada...Naeo..Nafi...Nago... Nahyugi...Nairo...Naju...Nakoumamatata... Nalu...Nama..Nani...Naome...Napoléon ..Naque... Nara!

Boruto: Quel chambre?

Madame: 309.

Boruto prit les escalier, direction le 3e étage.

Sarada: Et Akimichi Chocho?

Madame: Oh c'est le trio Ino-**Shika**-Cho.. leur chambre sont côte à côte.

Sarada: Merci madame!

Et elle s'elanca elle aissi vers les escalier.

\- N - A - R - A -

Boruto entra dans la chambre de la Nara. Personne n'était là.

A part **Shikadai **bien sur.

Elle était dans une chambre entierement blanche. Elle portait le vêtement de l'hôpital. Une robe bleu, courte qui mettait en avant sa poitrine généreuse.

Il arrivait a voire légèrement sa cullotte. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de la jeune fille dans le coma.

Il s'aprocha d'elle. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de **Shikadai**. Sa main glissa presque naturellement vers sa poitrine. Il rougit lorsque sa main rentra en contact avec la montagne qu'était ses seins. Cette fille l'exitait trop. Il en était venu a maudir le bout de tissu qui l'empêcher de toucher sa peau.

Il prit conscience que la porte n'était pas fermer. Il la ferma rapidement.

Boruto : Comment tu t'es fait ça?!

Comment avait-elle put être dans le coma?

Il continua son exploration du corps de la jeune femme. En partant du visage. Il passa la main sur son front, ses joues, ses levres, son cou, et remarqua a quel point sa peau était douce. Il était excité . Une petite voie lui disait de lui enlever ses vêtement. De la toucher... de l'embrasser.. de la sucait... de la gouter... de l'explorer...

Mais une autre voie lui disait de seulement s'assoir sur la chaise, lui tenir la main et ptiait pour qu'elle se retablisse.

Il hésitait entre la première et la deuxième option. La première fut malheureusement la plus forte. Il se limita a la toucher, la déshabillé et l'embrasser. Il ne laissa aucune trace sur son corps a la peau douce, les seins faramineux, les endroits secret.. plein de bonne surprise.

Il lui remit sa robe. Mais continua a exploré son corps assis sur la chaise. Même maintenant qu'il l'est embrassé, des qu'il la voyait comme sa en petite tenue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Une petite flamme naissait dans son coeur. Des envies, il tenta de se calmer. Il était encore une fois arrivé jusqu'à ses seins. il s'acharna sur son téton.

Il entandit alors du bruit dans le couloir, il la remit en place comme si il n'était jamais venue. sil lui prit la main et fit comme si il était en pleine prière. Il regarda dur le plafon.. les murs de la chambre pour voir si il n'y avait pas de caméra. Il devenait parano...

Les bruits se raprocherent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ...

Shikamaru: Je vois qu'on a été plus rapide que moi...

Boruto: Shikamaru-san!

Shikamaru: Temari est venue?

Boruto: Non...

Shikamaru: Elle n'a pas du être informé... je vais demander a un ninja qui passe par là si il peut la prevenir.

Boruto: ...

Shikamaru: S'il te plait?!

Ninja: Quoi..? Oh! Shikamaru-sama! Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Shikamaru: Tu peux alaller chez moi! Informé ma femme, que notre fille est a l'hopital pour enfant que Uchiha Sakura a créé et qu'elle est dans une sorte de demi-coma?!

Ninja: Bien sur! J'en serais honoré !

Shikamaru: Merci..

Il prit une chause et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Il fit un baisé sur le front de sa fille et porta la couverture qu'il y avait jusqu'à ses épaules. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et soupira en la regardant. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse, de colère, bienveillance, amour et protection.

Boruto: I-il s'est passé quoi?

Shikamaru: Les bandits avait attaché des otages dans le wagon et ont mit des piège s un peu partout. Ils ont mis du temps a trouvé les otages et se sont pris les pieges en plain dans la gueule. Et comme je l'ai dit ils ont mis trop de temps... Les bandits ont dévié le train de sa trajectoire initial et il a foncé droit sur une falaise. Ils ont proteger les otages... et voilà le résultat... a part eux, il n'y a eu aucun blaissé. Inojin a dit que dans le train ils s'etaient tous les trois disputer...

Boruto serra les dents.. Si ils retrouvé les bandits qui avaient osé faire du mal a **Shikadai**!

Boruto: Shikamaru-san...

Shikamaru: Oui?

Boruto: Je- j'aime **Shikadai**!

Il ferma les attendant la réaction de Shikamaru. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

Shikamaru: Ça je le sais!! Je crois que tout le village sauf les filles qui espèrent avoir une chance avec toi le sait!

Boruto: Ah... Ah bon?

Shikamaru: Oui.

Boruto: Eh comment vous avez réagis... Temari-san et vous?

Shikamaru: Entre nous se ne me derange pas... bien sûr il y a ces histoires d'heritage qui vont te lettre des baton dans les roue mais sa va!

Boruto: Des histoires d'héritage ?

Shikamaru: **Shikadai** est né de moi et Temari. Moi je suis né a Konoha et je suis le chef du clan Nara. Donc logiquement , **Shikadai **sera la prochaine chef du clan. Sauf que comme elle est aussi né de Temari, sa vaut dire qu'elle est a moitier Sunnienne. Et si le Kazekage , qui est le frère de Temari, n'a pas d'enfant de sang , se sera elle la prochaine Kazekage et elle sera forcé d'habiter a Suna. Tu aime les relations a distance?

Boruto: Euh... j'imaginais pas tous sa.

Shikamaru: Sa rentre aussi en conflit avec le fait que elle est la prochaine chef du clan Nara. C'est compliqué tu vois? E comme vous aprochez de votre majoritais et que Gaara n'a pas encore d'enfant...

Boruto: Je vois.. Il faut que le Kazekage est un enfant donc!

Shikamaru: Oui... et ça va pas tarder.

Boruto: Hein? Comment ça?

Shikamaru: Tu es au courant de l'actualité ou pas?! Gaara s'est marié il y a peu d'un mois!D'ailleur c'est sensé être secret mais il nous a dit dans une lettre que sa femme était enceinte de lui.

Boruto: Qui est l'heireuse élue ?

Shikamaru: Matsuri.

Boruto: Ooh! Et **Shikadai **le sait?

Shikamaru: Oui. Elle devait être au premier rang pour le savoir!

Boruto: Pff... elle dit jamais rien des trucs comme sa alors que c'est super intéressant !

Shikamaru: Tu sais que de base on devait rien lui dire?

Boruto: Comment ça?

Shikamaru: Elle était juste allé a la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre. Elle tombé sur un livre qui expliquait tout sa et elle a réclamédes information. Sa la concerne de plein fouet alors elle est en droit de les avoir. On lui a donc tout dit.

Boruto: Ah bon?! Hahaha!

Shikamaru: Bref! Je dois allé annoncé a Naruto que je suis sa future belle famille en compagnie des Yamanakas.

Boruto: Yamanaka?

Shikamaru: T'es pas au courant? Ta sœur et Inojin sortent ensemble depuis un bon moment!

Ils porta ses mains a ses levres comme un enfant et murmura:

-Mince.. C'était sensé être un secret...

\- N - A - R - A -

Cela faisais une semaine que **Shikadai **était a l'hopital. Tout comme Inojin et Chocho.

Les medcins trouvent que son état s'améliore et qu'elle pourrait se reveillé n'importe quand. Un medcin est donc en permanance dans sa chambre, avec le matériel nécessaire au cas où elle se reveillerai.

Son état s'est améliorée très rapidement. Un miracle même ! Une semaine pour guerir d'un coma? Étonnant ! Très étonnant. Sakura etTsunade elle même vinrent voire son état et confirmerent le fait.

**Shikadai **se reveillera bientôt !

Boruto avait plus de moment libre et il parlait souvent a Shikamaru. Il faisais des partit de shogi avec lui. Il était nul a ce jeu mais tenait a être un bon adversaires pour pouvoir jouait contre **Shikadai** quand elle se reveillera.

Il apreciait de plus en plus les Nara! Il avait fait la connaissance de Gaara, Kankuro , Matsuri et Yukata il y a , a peine 1 jour. Il etaient rester la la semaine en ayant battu un reccord. Ils ont fait en 1 jour ce que les autres font en 3.

Il allait encore a l'hopital et son spurir augmenté quand il entandait de bonne nouvel concernant l'état de sa bien aimé.

Il était aussi content d'avoir rompu avec Sumire. Il venait de decouvrir que cette fille se tapait tout les garçon de la ville.

Aujourd'hui comme d'habitude il allait a l'hopital. Il y laissait ses marques aussi. Plusieurs malade le connaissent. Des employait aussi le connaissent.

Il entandait soyvent dans cette hopital toute sorte de chose!

Flash back:

-Eh! Code Brun! On a code Brun!

Boruto: Euh je travaille pas ici!

-Eh merde!.

\--

Boruto: Hey Sakura sa va?

Sakura: Boruto! Tu viens voire **Shikadai**?

Boruto:Comme d'hab' Haha!

Sakura: Bon je suis un peu occupé j'ai un code jaune mais si tu veux on se revoie plus tard !

Boruto: Ok!

-Sakura! Oublie le code jaune on a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre! Viens là ! On a un code Bleu bien sanglant!

Sakura: Oh shit! Bref j'te laisse bye!

Boruto: Bye...

Fin flash back

(**Je remerci bcp un livre qui m'a aidé a un peu différencié ces codes sans rien expliqué ! Les scenes vienne de là et j'ai juste un peu changer les personneges (bah oui) et la situation si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bien sur si il y a des erreurs merci de me le dire!**)

Il ignorait ce qu'était un code Brun. jaune ou bleu et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Mais la porte s'ouvrit au dernier moment et il se la prit dans le nez.

Boruto: Aoutch!

???(**aller on sait tous qui c'est!**): Boruto?

Boruto: **Shikadai**?

Il se re leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses beau yeux vert qu'il n'avait oas vue depuis une semaine ou plus !

Il separa les derniers espaces qui les separait et la prit dans se bras. Elle répondit faiblement a son étreinte.

Boruto: **Shikadai** c'est vraiment toi?!!

Shikadai: Ou-oui...

Boruto : Je suis content de te voire!. Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre?

Shikadai: N-nan quand je me suis réveillé y avait personne mais attend! Je suis ou? Il s'est passé quoi?

Boruto: Un bon paquet de chose vient je vais tout te dire

Il lui raconta tout! Ce qu'il faisais , quand Sumire était venu l'averir, sa rupture les nouvelles qu'il a aprise, les nouvels amitiés avec son père et sa mère qu'il s'était faite. Ses visites, ses paroles, ses actes (pas ceux du début hein!), tout ce qui s'était passé il lui raconta. Il semblait si heueex de la revoir que **Shikadai **rit doucement en cachant sa bouche avec sa main.

Boruto la trouva adorable! Il enleva sa bouche , et se raprocha d'elle. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait il vait déjà capturé ses lèvres dans un long et doux baiser amoureux.

**Shikadai **ferma les yeux apprécient la sensation. Boruto les garda ouvert pour admirer la jeune fille encore.

Il mit sa main sur sa joue et accentua le baiser. Ils se detacherent a court d'aire.

**Shikadai** qui gardait les yeux fermait les ouvrit petit a petit.

Shikadai: Papa est derrière la porte...

Boruto: Je sais...

Shikamaru: Cramé...

\- N - A - R - A -

Hinata: Donc t'es en couple avec **Shikadai**!

Boruto: Oue!

Himawari: Tant qu'on la garde pour belle sœur... toute façon j'aimais pas Sumire. C'était qu'une garse.

Hinata: Himawari!

Himawari: Ta gueule toi.

Boruto: Bref ! Vu que tu la connais déjà c'est pas la peine d'organiser ce genre de réunion super chiant ou en rencontre petit copain/petite copine et ou tout le monde est super géné!

Naruto: Oui mais maintenant a chaque fois qu'elle viendra a la maison je vous taquinerai!

Boruto: Papa...

Naruto: Apperement tu l'as embrasser alors qu'elle rigolait!

Boruto: Arrête.

Naruto: Pas de cochonneries quand elle viendra a la maison hein!

Boruto : Pitier...

Naruto: Et d'abord faut que je teste ses talents culinaire !

Hinata: Tu peux arrêter Naruto-kun.

Himawari : Grand-frère t'es rouge!

Boruto: Commence pas toi...

Hinata: aller dormir et laisser le tranquille!

Himawari: On voit tout de suite c'est qui le chouchou!

Naruto: On s'en.fiche de lui toi t'es la chouchoute!

Himawari: Naaa!

Boruto: Maman je suis ton chouchou hein!

Boruto lui fit des yeux de chat qui voulait dire 《s'il te plait》 en appuyant sur chaque mot. Alirs qye Himawari faisais un 《non》 avec sa tête derrière lui.

Hinata: Eu..euh... J'ai faim! Qui veut manger?

Elle se dirigea vers le plan de cuisine, et commenca a voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.

Boruto: On vient de manger... Et pis je suis ton chouchou!

Himawari: Rêve pas!

Boruto: Tu vas manger de la terre...

Himawari: Quoi- aaaah!

Il se mit a poursuivre sa sœur dans toute la maison, en rigolant.

\- N - A - R - A -

Temari: Ma fiiille a uuunnn amoureuuux!

Shikadai: Pff...

Shikamaru: C'eeessttt trooooppp miggnnoonnn!

Shikadai: Vous êtes des gamins!

Temari: Mouah Mouah !

Shikamaru : Bisouuuuuuuss! Ils se sont embrasséeeee!

Shikadai: Vous avez vraiment 36 ans?

Temari: Miaouh!

Shikamaru: TAAAACOOOS!

Shikadai: Vous avez bu c'est ça?

Temari: Il faut lui donner des conseil pour la nuit de noce!

Shikamaru: C'est vrai! Alors pour notre nuit de noce ta mère et moi...

(**je vous épargne les detail**)

Tu sais tout maintenant de comment on t'as eu!

Shikadai : *beug*

Temari: Elle est choqué la pauvre!

Shikamaru: C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas voire ou lire des choses pornographiques avant d'avoir 20 ans!u_u

Temari: Oui oui!

Shikadai: Je veux bien troqué mes parents contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi! Même un grille pain ferait l'affaire!

La fille partit dans sa chambre laissant leur parents a leur couple nouveau: Le delire de gamin adulte abusifs!

\- N - A - R - A -

Iwabe: Vive les mariés!

Sarada: Felicitatioooonnnn!!

Chocho/Inojin: ALLER ALLER! ALLLEERRR! ALLER ALLER! ALLEERRR!!

Wasabi/Namida: Qui a les fleurs?

Mitsuki: Sa veut dire quoi être en couple ?

Chocho: Attend je te montre!

Chocho s'aprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

Chocho: Je t'ai embrasser! Donc on est en couple!

Mitsuki: Ok!

Tout le monde éclata de rire!

Plus loin Sumire avait des envie de meurtre a l'égard de **Shikadai**.

Sumire: Grr...

Sarada: Sumire sava?

Sumire: Non.

Sarada: Je peux te dire un truc...

Sumire: Vas-y?

Sarada: Je suis lesbienne.

Sumire: Quoi?!

Sarada: Hhhh... tu me olais pour faire court...

Sumire: J-je...

Sarada: Je t'aime... Aller bye! je comprendrais so tu voudrais plus me parler!

Sumire prit la manche de Sarada. Celle-ci se retourna un lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Sumire: Écoute... Je sais pas trop... j'ai déjà des fois penser que j'étais Lesbienne mais laisse moi faire le point un petit peu!

Sarada lui offrit un sosourir qui fit chavirer le cœur de la violette.

Sarada: J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra! Mais en attendant excuse!

Elle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Sans réfléchir Sumire reponfit au baiser.

Iwabe: C-c'est si beau l'amour !

Denki: Je suis émue !

Metal: La jeunesse du printemps a fleuri!

Inojin/Shikadai/Chocho: OOOOOH!! C TROP CUTE !!

Boruto: Je suis sortit avec un lesbienne a un moment?

Wasabi: C'est ma-gni-fi-que!

Namida: Elle se rencontre enfin!

Mitsuki: Elles se sont embrassé, donc elles sont en couple?

Chocho: Oui!

Mitsuki: Mais faut une fille et un garçon!

Chocho: Par forcément !

Mitsuki: Sa larche un homme et un serpen?

Chocho: Nan par contre faut que se soit obligatoirement 2 êtres humains.Les humains ensemble les animeaux ensemble.

Mitsuki: Ok.

Elles séparent. Un filet de bave coule dous le menton de Sumire.

Sarada: J'ai oas eu a attendre longtemps!

Sumire : Oui!

Shikadai: EH LES TARTELETTES !

Elles se retournerent vers leurs ami qui faisait des cœur avec leur lains dans des positions bizarre.

Boruto embrassa Shikadai, lui attrapa la main et courit pour pas se faire etrangler par Sarada.

Shikadai: Mendokuse ! On a vraiment un relation foireuse!

Boruto: Trop!

\--

**Nda:**

**première fanfic sur l'univers de boruto principalement concentré sur Shikadai et Boruto. Un peu Shikamaru et bref vous avez compris.**

**J'ai mis 3 jours a faire cette histoires! Et 3 jours c'est ENORMES!**

**Mais bon! C'est juste parce que je savais oas trop comment marchait l'app.**

**Maintenant que je comprend un peu sa va!**

**Mon perso pref si vous aaviez pas compris c'est Shikadai.**

**La prochaine fois je fais un Shikasara!**

**(Shikadai x Sarada)**

**Je n'aime pas du tout le Sarasumi et sa m'a fait mal au cœur de l'écrire !**

**Par contre j'adore le Mitsucho!**

**Un fille qui est vraiment humaine, (boutique, garçon, bouffe) et un androïde c'est vraiment un couple passionnant !**

**J'espert que vous aimez mon style d'écriture! Je suis plus à l'aise avec les PDV mais je voulais changer un peu!**

**Je syis au courante que je fais d'immense fautes d'orthographe!**

**Mais je les vois pas!**

**Ke suis qu'en 6e je doute de tout ok?!**

**Aller tchous la populace!**


End file.
